Arcane Archer
Arcane archers are ranged warriors that specialize in crushing their foes with enchanted arrows. Abilities Arcane Bond (Sp) The Arcane Archer must choose a Bow as their Bonded Weapon. Arcane Pool (Su) At 2nd level, the arcane archer gains a pool of magic energy from which he can draw his arcane arts from. The arcane archer has a number of points equal to half his Slayer level (minimum 1) + his Wisdom modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the arcane archer rests for a full 8 hours. At 2nd level, an arcane archer can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 2nd the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 18th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. An arcane archer can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. This ability replaces the Slayer talents gained at 2nd, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th level. Arcane Archery (Su) As he gains levels, an arcane archer learns how to imbue his arrows with magic energies. Starting at 4th level, an arcane archer gains one arcane archery. He gains an additional arcane archery for every four levels of archer attained after 4th level. An arcane archer cannot select a particular arcane archery more than once. Addling Shot (Su): The arcane archer can expend 3 points from his arcane pool to make a single attack at his highest base attack bonus against a creature within the first range increment of his bow. If the attack hits, it deals normal damage, and the target makes a Will save. Targets that fail the save are Addled for a number of rounds equal to his Wisdom modifier. (Addle disallows the use of supernatural abilities for the duration.) Prerequisite: Arcane Archer 12th Level Anti-Magic Arrow (Su): As an immediate action, when the arcane archer is the target of a single target spell, he may expend 2 points from his arcane pool to attempt to counter the spell with a magic imbued arrow. The arcane archer makes an attack at his highest base attack bonus against DC (15 + double the spell’s level + caster’s primary casting modifier). If he succeeds, he nullifies all effects the spell would have had on him. If he fails, he is hit by the spell and gets no saving throw. Prerequisite: Arcane Archer 8th Level, Spell Shot Arcane Arrows (Su): The arcane archer can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant himself a competence bonus equal to his Wisdom modifier on all ranged attack and damage rolls until the end of his turn. Attacks made with arcane arrows ignore 1 point of damage reduction per four Slayer levels. Arcane Redoubt (Su): As a swift action, the arcane archer can expend 1 point from his arcane pool to treat his armor bonus to AC (including any enhancement bonus) as a bonus to touch AC until the beginning of his next turn. Prerequisite: Arcane Archer 8th Level Arcane Shield (Su): The arcane archer can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as an immediate action to grant himself a shield bonus to AC equal to his Wisdom modifier until the end of his next turn. Arcane Volley (Su): The arcane archer can expend 3 points from his arcane pool as a full-round action, making a single bow attack against any number of creatures in a 20-foot-radius burst, dealing his weapon damage + 1d6 additional damage per four Slayer levels. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Slayer's level + his Dexterity modifier) halves the damage. Prerequisite: Forking Shot, Arcane Archer 12th Level Bomb Shot (Su): The arcane archer can expend 2 points from his arcane pool to make an attack against a single target within the first range increment of his bow. On the target’s turn after being hit, the arrow explodes dealing 2d6 bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage to the target and all creatures in a 10-ft.-radius of the explosion. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Slayer's level + his Dexterity modifier) halves the damage. This damage increases by 2d6 for every two levels after 9th level. Bomb shot can be modified by elemental arrows. Prerequisite: Arcane Archer 8th Level, Elemental Arrows Dispelling Shot (Su): The arcane archer can spend 1 or more points from his arcane pool as a swift action to imbue his arrows with a special power. If the arrows strike a creature within the next minute, that creature is the subject of a targeted dispel using the arcane archer’s level as the caster level, except that this effect cannot dispel a spell of a level higher than the number of arcane pool points expended to activate this ability (treat higher-level spells as if they do not exist and apply the dispel attempt to the remaining spells with the highest caster level). Once an attack is made, the power dissipates, even if the dispel attempt is unsuccessful. Prerequisite: Arcane Archer 12th Level, Spell Shot Elemental Arrows (Su): The arcane archer can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to change the damage of a bow he is wielding to an energy type of his choice, until the end of his turn. Forking Shot (Su): The arcane archer can expend 2 points from his arcane pool to fire a single arrow that splits into a multitude of arrows. The arcane archer deals his weapon damage, adding his Wisdom modifier as bonus damage, in a 30-ft.-cone. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Slayer's level + his Dexterity modifier) halves the damage. Prerequisite: Arcane Archer 8th Level Guided Arrows (Su): The arcane archer can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as an immediate action upon missing an attack on a single target to change the path of his arrow forcing it to hit. Guided arrows cannot deal critical hits. Hemorrhage (Su): The arcane archer can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to imbue his arrows until the end of his turn, making them cause bleed damage equal to 3 times his Wisdom modifier, for 2d4 rounds. A successful Fort save (DC 10 + half of the Slayer's level + his Dexterity modifier) stops the bleeding. Prerequisite: Arcane Archer 12th Level Leeching Shot (Su): The arcane archer can expend 1 points from his arcane pool to make a single attack at his highest base attack bonus against an enemy within the first range increment of his bow. If he hits, he deals normal damage, and is healed for half of his weapon damage. Magical Renewal (Ex): As an immediate action, when hit by a damaging spell, if the arcane archer is missing points from his arcane pool, he can absorb some of the magic, adding it back into his arcane pool. When using this ability, the arcane archer regains 1 arcane pool point. At 8th level, he regains 2 points, and at 12th level, he regains 3 points. If the damage from the spell would drop him 0 HP or less, he cannot use this ability. Spell Shot (Su): As a move action, the arcane archer can spend a number of arcane pool points equal to half the spell’s level rounded up (minimum 1), to add the effect of a single target spell from their spell list to his next single ranged attack. If the attack hits, it deals normal damage + the effect of the spell. The spell functions off of the caster’s level and casting modifier, but uses the DC for arcane volley as its save DC. The spell persists on his arrow for 1 minute, or until he attempts a single ranged attack. Spell Shot does not suffer spell failure, however if the Slayer has spell failure, that chance is applied when attaching the spell to the arrow. If the spell fails, the arcane archer still expends arcane pool points. (Healing spells cause the arrow to deal no damage, unless against an undead target.) This replaces Slayer Talents gained at 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th level. Category:Archetypes